Spain
Spain is a nation in southwestern Europe. It was politically unified under King Ferdinand II and Queen Isabella in 1512. Spain in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Spain was one of the independent nations that was allied with the Greater German Reich which owned colonies on Africa. As of 2010, its head of state was still the Caudillo. Spain in "Report of the Special Committee on the Quality of Life" Spain was a modern-style bureaucracy led by King Ferdinand II and Queen Isabella. In considering the possibility of an excursion to China via the Atlantic Ocean, Spain's Special Committee on the Quality of Life, led by Jaime Nosénada prepared a report about Christopher Columbus's proposed voyage, which suggested that such a voyage was not in the country's best interests. Spain in Ruled Britannia Under King Philip II, Spain became the most powerful Catholic nation in Europe, reaching the height of its power when it successfully contended with France for European hegemony, absorbed Portugal and its colonies into the empire, defeated the Ottoman Turks in the Mediterranean, occupied the Netherlands, and, finally, invaded and conquered England in 1588. Following the invasion and conquest of England, Philip's daughter Isabella replaced Elizabeth as Queen of England. Throughout her ten-year reign, a large Anglo-Hiberno-Spanish military presence was maintained in England to support Isabella's rule. These forces, along with Isabella and her husband, Albert Hapsburg, were expelled by an English uprising led by Sir Robert Cecil in 1598. Several weeks earlier, Philip II had died and been succeeded by his son, the far less capable Philip III. Spain in Southern Victory Spain sold the island of Cuba to the Confederate States in the 1870s. In the 1900s, it was defeated by Japan in a war in the Pacific and was forced to concede its colony in the Philippines (which were named for sixteenth-century Spanish King Philip II) to the Japanese - and became the first European nation to be defeated by a non-European nation since the Crusades. Spain was neutral in the Great War; the Spanish Red Cross handled some prisoner exchanges between belligerents and returned George Enos to the United States aboard one of their ships from his imprisonment in North Carolina. In the interwar years, civil war erupted in Spain between the Monarchists, who were supported by Germany, and the Nationalists, who were supported by Britain and France. Though Germany had defeated the other two nations in the Great War and was assumed to be the most powerful nation in Europe militarily, the Nationalists won and Spain became a de facto Entente nation. Spain in Worldwar Spain was easily conquered by the Race, providing the Race with one of only two colonies on the European continent; the other is Poland. During the Race-German War of 1965, the Race invaded German-occupied France across the Pyrenese Mountains using Spain as a launching point. The invasion was easily defeated by German forces, the only front of the war on which they decisively won. Spain Spain Spain Spain Spain Spain